The Nutcrakcer: A Holiday Story
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Serenity thinks that she's having a normal Christmas Eve night when she receives a gift from her grandfather. That's when an adventure of a lifetime begins.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story**

**Chapter 1: **

A blonde sixteen-year-old girl stood next to the door. She wore a light pink dress and her hair was up in the most unusual style: two buns on either side of her head with pigtails coming out of them. She was waiting to hear the door ring and she would answer it. Tonight was her parents' annual Christmas Eve party. "Serenity!" Her mother called to her. "Come here."

The blonde teenager named Serenity turned away from the door and walked towered her mother's voice. She had to walk through an ocean of people just to find her mother. She avoided conversation by keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "Serenity, there you are." Her mother said once they had found each other. "Now, have you seen your brother?"

Serenity glanced over her shoulder at the buffet table. She smirked as she saw her brother eating all of the food. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed in that direction.

Her mother, Irene, shook her head and walked in the direction of the table. Once her mother was gone Serenity walked over to the couch. She plopped down on the couch and sighed. She took one of her blonde pigtails and started to play with it.

Not to far away from her was a girl around Serenity's age. She to had blonde hair as well but instead of pigtails her hair flowed freely and she a red bow init. She was wearing a red dress with white lace. She sighed as she walked as quietly as she could over to her cousin.

When she was within earshot she took off her heels and tiptoed the rest of the way to her cousin. Once she was behind the couch she got onto her hands and knees. As she did Serenity looked behind her. Nothing. She shrugged and turned back around.

The blonde in the red dress popped up and yelled, "BOO!"

Serenity jumped in surprise and fell off the couch. She looked behind her and saw her cousin, Mina, grinning at her. "Mina!" She said in surprise. "Was that necessary?"

Mina was her cousin from her mother's side of the family. Mina's father was Serenity's mother's brother.

Mina giggled as she nodded. "Yes, it was."

Serenity smiled and shook her head. The two teenagers sat on the couch and began to talk. It had been a month since the two cousins last saw each other so the two of them decided to catch up.

As the party continued the wind outside picked up and snow was moving every witch way. It could be said that no more guests were going to be coming. When the lights began to flicker on and off everyone knew the storm was getting bad outside. Then the lights went out.

Mina turned her head and looked at Serenity. "I wonder if the snow made the power go out." The blonde in the red dress said.

Serenity shrugged as both of them got up and ran over to the window. Her brother, Sammy, was already at the window when they reached it. The three of them looked out the window. "Look!" Sammy said as he pointed into the distance.

"What?" Serenity asked as she tried to look through the snowstorm.

"I see something too." Mina said as she and Sammy kept looking at a dot that was getting closer and closer.

Serenity squinted until she could see the dot as well. She pulled away and looked at her brother and cousin. "I can see it too." She told them. The three of them turned back to the window.

Form across the room Irene saw the three of them pressed up against the window. She sighed as she walked over to them. "Serenity! Mina! Sammy!" She called to them. "Stay away from the window."

The three of them looked at Irene and nodded. The followed her back to where the guests were. As the four of them were walking back into the dining hall the front door swung open. There stood a figure. "Sorry about the lights." The figure said. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned back on.

Serenity giggled as she shook her head. It was her grandfather, Drosselmeyer. Her grandfather was her favorite person in the family. He was so energetic in his old age. He also had the most wonderful stories to tell Serenity and her brother. "Grandfather!" The sixteen-year-old girl cried as she ran over to the elderly man.

He had just placed his hat and clock on the coat rack as Serenity was running over to him. Drosselmeyer smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "How's my little princess?" He asked as he and Serenity parted.

"I'm fine Grandfather." She said as Sammy and Mina joined them.

"Did you bring us anything Grandfather?" Sammy asked eagerly.

"Sammy! That was very rude of you." Irene voice came from behind her son.

Sammy looked at his mother and sighed. He didn't mean to be rude, really. "I'm sorry Grandfather." He apologized.

Drosselmeyer chuckled. "That's quite all right, my boy." He told Sammy as he patted him on the head. "I was like that when I was your age."

The sandy-haired boy smiled as he went and stood next to his sister. Mina was next to give him a hug. Drosselmeyer was both Serenity's mother and Mina's father's father. "How are you Grandfather?" Mina asked as she embraced her grandfather.

"I'm fine my little faerie." He said as he parted with Mina.

Drosselmeyer looked at his three grandchildren in turn. They had all gotten so big since the last time he had seen them. The four of them sat in the parlor and began to catch up. It wasn't until all the guests had left that Drosselmeyer remembered he had something for each of his grandchildren. "I'll be right back." He told them as he got up and walked over to where his clock and hat were. He picked up his bag and went back into the parlor where his grandchildren were.

"Now let's see here." Drosselmeyer said as he began to rummage through his bag. "Ah-hah! I found them."

Drosselmeyer pulled out three beautifully wrapped presents. "Here you go Sammy." He said as he handed the boy a small square shaped present. The wrapping paper had dark green and light green stripes. On top was a bright red bow.

Sammy tore off the wrapping paper and found a white box. He opened the lid and saw small wooden toy soldiers. Some were stained darker than the others. "Wow, thanks Grandfather." He said as he started to line them up on the floor, preparing them for a battle.

Drosselmeyer then pulled another present from his bag and handed it to Mina. This time it was flat and was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with snow flakes on it. The bow was white.

Mina carefully opened an end of the paper. Inside was a book. She reached inside and pulled it out. It was a beautiful picture book of all different types of faeries. "Oh Grandfather," Mina said in amazement. "Thank you."

"I knew you would like it my little faerie." Drosselmeyer said as he went back into looking in his bag.

Serenity was too busy looking at the illustrations in Mina's book with her cousin that she didn't notice that her grandfather pulled out a third present. This was wrapped in a candy cane striped wrapping paper with a green bow on top.

"I believe I have one for my little princess as well."

Both blondes looked up from the picture book and Sammy looked up from his toy soldiers. He didn't care about his cousin's picture book, but he was curious about what his sister was getting.

Serenity took the rather large gift from her grandfather and placed it in her lap. She then opened it at one end carefully and took out a white box. She opened the lid and gasped at what she saw in side. Lying in the white tissue paper was a wooden nutcracker.

He had a wooden back hat on top of his head with a feather sticking out. He wore a red suite with a black belt and a plastic sword. His hands had little white gloves and his feet were painted black to look like boots.

Serenity lifted him from the box and placed him in her lap. She ran her fingers over his coat. She then looked up at her grandfather. "He's beautiful." She commented. "Thank you Grandfather."

**AN: Hello everyone, this is a holiday story for you all. All my other stories will be continued until after the holidays. I know that in the original version of the nutcracker that Drosselmeyer was the godfather, but I wanted to make a little change and make him a grandfather. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story**

**Chapter 2:**

"He's beautiful." She commented softly. "Thank you Grandfather."

Drosselmeyer smiled, he was happy that all three of his grandchildren were happy with their gifts. Sammy saw the sword on the nutcracker. His light colored men could sure use a commander like that.

The boy stood up and walked over to his sister. He looked at the wooden nutcracker from his much closer angle to be sure. He grinned a few moments later. The nutcracker was perfect. Sammy reached into Serenity's lap and lifted it up. "He's perfect to command my army of soldiers." He said as he started to go back to where he had his wooden soldiers set up.

"Sammy!" Serenity cried as she got up and tried to take the nutcracker away from her brother. She had one end and Sammy had another. "Sammy, let go." She ordered her brother as the two of them began pulling on the nutcracker.

The wooden nutcracker slipped from both of their grips and landed on the floor. Serenity gasped and her eyes widened in horror. The jaw had been dislocated and Serenity felt like she was going to cry though part of her wanted to yell at Sammy. She bent down and took the nutcracker into her arms. "My poor little nutcracker." She said softly.

Sammy bit his lip and hung his head. He felt bad for breaking it. "I'm sorry Serenity." Sammy said as he hung his head. "I didn't mean to break him."

Serenity looked at her brother and sighed. She would forgive him later, but right now she was still mad at him.

Drosselmeyer reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Serenity, I believe this will be a suitable bandage for your little nutcracker solider." He told Serenity as he handed the handkerchief to her.

Serenity looked at her nutcracker once more. He did look like a little solider. She smiled as she put the handkerchief bandage around his jaw. "There." She said a few minutes later. "All fixed."

Just then the door to the parlor opened and in came Irene. "Father, Serenity, Mina, Sammy?" She said their names all in turn. "What are you all doing up? It's nearing eleven thirty."

Drosselmeyer walked over to Irene. "I'm sorry my dear." He told his daughter. "I kept them up with some stories. I should've known better."

Irene looked at her father before looking at the children. "Just send them to bed now." She told her father as she turned on her heels and left the room.

Drosselmeyer looked at Mina and Sammy. He sighed. "You heard her, go to bed."

Sammy and Mina both nodded as they got up and began to leave the room. "Night Grandfather." Sammy said as he left the room.

"Good night my little solider." Drosselmeyer called to Sammy.

Mina then gave him a kiss on the check. "Good night Grandfather." Mina said as she too left the room.

"Good night my little faerie." He said as Mina went up stairs.

Drosselmeyer turned to Serenity. She was still sitting on the couch with her nutcracker. "I'm going to stay up for a bit longer Grandfather." She said without even looking over her shoulder.

"Alright then," Drosselmeyer said as he started to leave the room. "Good night my little princess."

As soon as he Grandfather left the room Serenity laid on the couch. In her hands was her nutcracker. It was only a matter of moments until she was sleeping.

While she was sleeping a dozen of mice came put of a whole in the wall. One of them was wearing a golden little crown and had a golden little scepter. Four of Sammy's soldiers came to life and drew their swords and pointed them at the mice. "What are you doing here?" The tallest of the soldiers asked.

The mice king only snickered. "I'm only here to merely observe my spell over your prince, General Kunzite." The mice king told the solider.

The four soldiers turned around and saw a girl sleeping on the couch. In her arms was a nutcracker. The four soldiers knew that the nutcracker was their prince. They needed a way to get him off the couch and onto the floor.

The blonde girl turned onto her side and the nutcracker started to slip.

"Crap." Kunzite muttered. "She's going to drop him."

Before they could do anything one of the mice hit one of the soldiers in the head, knocking him out. "Nephrite!" The other three said together. They drew their swords and turned around. Right now they couldn't worry about the prince, they had to fight with the mice to protect the parlor.

As three of the four soldiers were fighting with the mice the nutcracker slipped out of Serenity's grasp. Luckily he fell into the box that he had come in. The nutcracker blinked a few times before sitting up. He took off the bandage around his jaw and placed it inside the box. His jaw was feeling much better. He looked to his right and saw three of his men fighting with the mice.

He hoped out of the box and went over to them. "Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite!" He called to the three soldiers as he walked over to them.

The three soldiers stopped fighting and looked at the nutcracker. "Your highness." They said as they bowed before the nutcracker.

"Where's Nephrite?"

"Out cold." The one named Jadeite replied.

The mice king hissed when he saw the nutcracker. The nutcracker was supposed to be a toy for all eternity. He wasn't supposed to be walking around like he was unless…

The mice king's eyes fell upon the sleeping girl. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped up and went to attack the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story 

**Chapter 3:**

The mice king's eyes fell upon the sleeping girl. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped up and went to attack the girl.

The nutcracker noticed that the mouse king was gone. At first he was confused at the sudden disappearance, but then he remembered the girl on the couch. He spun around and saw that the mouse king was on the sofa next to the girl.

Serenity's eyelashes fluttered a bit before opening all the way. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She looked down and saw the mice scattered across the parlor, along with her nutcracker and Sammy's soldiers. "AHH!" She screamed as she jumped up off the couch and backed up until she was next to fireplace. Shaking she looked next to her and saw a broom. She grabbed the broom and began to swing it around.

The mice began to scurry around the room before going into the hole that they had come out of. They then ran back inside.

"You are going to pay, little girl." The mouse king said to her as he prepared to attack her.

Unknown to the mouse king was that the nutcracker was behind him. The nutcracker swung his sword at the mouse king. The mouse king felt something slash his back and then blood trickle down his leg. He hissed as he turned around to face the nutcracker. The mouse kings scepter then turned into a sword and the two of them began to spar.

Serenity watched them. Her eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen anything like this before. The mouse king was a little slow since he had a slash on his back, but he was still fighting the nutcracker off.

At one point the mouse king had knocked the nutcracker off his feet. Serenity's eyes widened when the nutcracker was on his back. For some reason she wanted him to win. "NO!" She yelled as she swung her broom at the mouse.

Amazingly she only hit the mouse king who went flying across the room. He hit the wall and slummed down to the floor not breathing. His little gold scepter snapped into two.

She glanced over at the couch and saw that the nutcracker and the four soldiers were gone. "Where did the go? "She asked herself as she got onto her hands and knees and looked under the couch.

She sighed as she sat up. They were gone. She had to admit this was the strangest night ever. "Miss?" Came a voice from behind her.

She blinked a few times. She didn't recognize the voice and was curios to see who it was. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a young man standing behind her. He was about five inches taller than she was and he had dark hair and dark blue eyes. Serenity's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip. She also noticed that was wearing the same outfit that her nutcracker had been wearing.

"Miss, I would like to thank you for saving me." He told her as he bowed before her. Serenity took a few steps back. She never had someone bow before her. He stood up once more and looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Serenity." The blonde young women told him. "Could you tell me what's going on? And how did you get into my house?"

"I will explain that to you, after I introduce myself. My name is Endymion, prince of the land of sweets." He told her. He then glanced over his shoulder at the four soldiers behind him. "These four are my soldiers and my friends."

Serenity looked past Endymion and saw the four soldiers. She hadn't even noticed them. "Hello." She greeted them.

"Hello." The four of them said to her together.

"There names are; Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite."

Serenity nodded her head when each of their names where said. Well, that had answered that question. "How'd you get into my house?" She asked them.

Endymion sighed. He had a feeling she wasn't going to believe it if he told her the truth. "Well, these four were part of the group soldiers that your grandfather gave your brother. They came here in search for me. I had been turned into a nutcracker by the rat king so he could try and take over. It was by luck that the five of us ended up in the same place."

Serenity looked at them for a moment. While she was looking at them Endymion thought that she was going to hit them with her broom and call them creeps. She took in some air before letting it out. "Looks like I have to believe that. The nutcracker and the four soldiers are gone."

Endymion smiled at her as he took her hand. "I would like to thank you." He told her. "Come with us to the land of sweets."

Serenity took a few more steps back. Go with them? To a place that she had never heard of? It seemed to be a bad idea, but for some reason she wanted to go. "Alright."

"Great, let's go." Endymion said as he began walking over to the front door. Serenity swallowed a lump in her throat as she followed them. She was wondering how they were going to get to this 'land of sweets.' When they had stepped outside she noticed that there was a forest in front of her house. A forest that never been there before. She had a feeling that they were going to walk through it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story 

**Chapter 4: **

As Serenity followed the five men she noticed that in her hand she still had the broom. She figured that she could use it if these guys turned out to really be creeps. As they trudged through the snow, white powder began to fall from the sky. The blonde young women clutched the broom to her chest in search for warmth. Endymion looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Serenity looked at him and shivered. "I'm freezing." She told him. "I wish I would've brought a coat."

Endymion smiled as he stopped walking, allowing her to catch up to him. Once she reached him he began walking with her. "I don't think that broom will keep you very warm." He told her.

Serenity looked at the broom in her hand and frowned. So what if it didn't keep her completely warm, she didn't care.

As they continued walking they heard giggling. Everyone stopped walking and looked around. Where was that giggling coming from? It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. "What brings you travelers here to my woods?" A voice asked.

The six of them turned around and saw a young woman about Serenity's height. She wore a white dress made out of icicles. She had blue hair that was short and upon her head was a crown made of ice. Her feet had clear glass slippers on them. Serenity looked at her for a moment. Where had she come from?

"Your majesty, Queen Amy." Endymion said as he bowed before her. Serenity looked at the other four and saw them bowing too. She decided to curtsy; she didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Prince Endymion." The young woman said with a nod of the head. The six of them came back up. "What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to get back to my kingdom." He told the blue haired queen.

Amy just nodded as she looked at the others. "Who is she?" She asked pointing at Serenity.

Endymion looked at the blonde haired girl. "Oh, her name is Serenity." He told Amy. "Serenity, this is Amy, Queen of the Snow."

"Yeah, and Zoicite's crush." Kunzite added under his breath.

Zoicite shot a look at Kunzite. He didn't say anything though and hoped that Queen Amy hadn't heard Kunzite say anything.

" Serenity has killed the mouse king." Endymion told the snow queen.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at Serenity. "Really? He's been bothering us for years and you killed him? For that I must thank you."

Serenity dropped her broom. A queen wanted to thank her for killing a mouse? She never expected this. The queen of snow stood upon her tiptoes and raised her arms. For a moment Serenity wondered what she was doing, but sopped when she saw a bunch of what seemed like fireflies appear. "What are they?" She asked as she looked around.

"They're snow fairies." Endymion told her as they snow fairies gathered around Amy. They began to converse in another language before facing everyone else.

The fairies began to dance around them in a circular motion. A few of them cut Zoicite off from the rest of the group and pushed him over to Amy. He was really confused until Amy spoke up. "These fairies have delicate hearing." She told him. Zoicite knew she was referring to Kunzite's comment.

Serenity was mesmerized by the dance of these fairies. It truly was beautiful. She didn't even notice that it pushed them in a certain direction. It took her to look over her shoulder to see how far away the two were. She turned her head around and saw that they were moving down a path. "Looks like their thanks is showing us the way out of woods." Nephrite said as they walked down the path. At the end of the path there was sun.

When they reached the sun that's when the snow fairies departed. Serenity looked around and saw a blue sky and lush green grass. Down at the bottom of the hill was a kingdom. "Wow, it's so beautiful here." Serenity commented as she looked around.

"See down there?" Endymion asked Serenity as he pointed to the kingdom. The blonde nodded. "That's my kingdom, the kingdom of sweets."

"Well, we should get going." Jadeite said as they began walking. "We have to leave now if we want to get there before sunset."

As they walked down the hill they came across two girls with four horses. One girl was taller than Serenity and the other was shorter. They both had black hair. The taller one had black hair that went to the center of her back and the shorter ones hair reached her shoulders. "Your majesty." Both of them said as they curtsied for Endymion.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them as he nodded his head.

Serenity looked at the gowns that both girls were wearing. It was light brown with dark brown frills.

"Do you need a ride back to the kingdom?" The shorter of the two asked.

Serenity was surly surprised. Everyone she met seemed to be so nice. "Oh, how rude." The taller of the two said, looking at Serenity. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Raye and this is my little sister Hotaru. Around here we are known as the Spanish Chocolate."

"Why are you known as that?" Serenity asked.

"You see, around here everyone has a certain type of sweets that represent them." Endymion told Serenity. "They may have names, but they are also represented by the sweets of their ancestors."

"Oh, hello." Serenity said to the two girls. "My name is Serenity. It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you two." Hotaru said to Serenity.

Endymion looked back at the two sisters. "Yes, we would love a ride back to the kingdom."

"Feel free to use our horses." Raye said as she smiled at Endymion.

Serenity felt herself beginning to dislike Raye for some reason. She had no idea why; maybe it had to do with the way Raye was talking to Endymion. "Well, why don't you two come with us?" Endymion asked the two chocolates.

"Alright." Raye said as she smiled kindly.

"Fine, I'll share a horse with Serenity. Nephrite can share one with Hotaru and Raye can share one with Jadeite. Kunzite can ride on his own horse."

With that everyone mounted the correct horse. As soon as Raye was on Jadeite mounted on behind the girl. "Don't try anything." She hissed at the blonde haired man.


	5. Chapter 5

The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story 

**Chapter 5: **

With that everyone mounted the correct horse. As soon as Raye was on Jadeite mounted on behind the girl. "Don't try anything." She hissed at the blonde haired man.

Jadeite looked at the black haired girl. What was her problem? Well, she was kind of cute, maybe on the way back to the kingdom he could get to know her better.

As soon as they got going Serenity looked around at everything. People wear dressed in everything that reminded Serenity of sweets. The scent in the air also reminded her of something sweet. When they reached the kingdom it was still light out. The journey on horse was quicker then they expected.

When they reached the gates of the palace they saw a woman standing there. She was wearing a green and red striped dress. "Lita!" Nephrite cried as he dismounted his horse and got off.

Serenity looked over her shoulder at Endymion. "Lita is Nephrite's wife." Endymion said as he dismounted the horse and reached up to help Serenity off.

Once she was on the ground she looked back over at the two. Nephrite was spinning Lita around. The blonde smiled at the two. The did make a lovely couple. As Jadeite reached up to grab Raye's hand she smacked it away. "Don't touch me." She told him as got down on her own.

Once she was off the horse she helped her sister off of hers. They all then made their way over to the couple. Lita looked at the others. "Hello." She greeted them. "My name is Lita, I'm the daughter of Lord and Lady peppermint."

"Hello." The others said together.

"I'm Serenity." The young teenage girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. My sister and I are Spanish Chocolate, but you can call us Raye and Hotaru." The elder of the Spanish Chocolate said.

Lita smiled warmly at all of them. "It's nice to meet the three of you." She said to the girls before turning to Endymion. "Your highness, The Chinese Tea and Arabian Coffee are here to see you. The French Marzipan would've come but she was busy."

Endymion nodded at the young lady peppermint. "Alright. Would you mind showing the two Spanish Chocolates around? I want to introduce them to Serenity."

Lita nodded as she, Nephrite, Raye, Hotaru, and Jadeite began to walk around. Kunzite followed the prince and Serenity. Jadeite sighed, this was his chance to get to know Raye better. Raye wondered what was so special about the blonde girl. She shrugged, now she had to make sure that Jadeite kept his hands away from her.

Serenity followed Kunzite and Endymion down a long hall way until the reached the throne room. Two doormen opened the door and let them inside. When they were inside Serenity saw three women. Two of them were wearing a silk tops and bottoms. One was purple and the other one was red. The one in the purple outfit had aqua colored hair and the one in red had short blonde hair; whom Serenity could've sworn was a man if Endymion told her on the way here that they were all women.

The last of the three women was wearing a purple two-piece outfit. The outfit reminded Serenity of a female genie outfit. The top piece was very short and the only part that was purple, the other was gold, was the sleeves that went down to her wrists and had a gold band. Her pants were a little bit puffy with see through material that was purple. On her head was a small crown that had a purple veil attached to it. Her hair was a dark color and was very long.

"Your majesty." They said as they bowed before Endymion.

"Hello ladies." He said as they stood back up. "Ladies I would like you to meet Serenity. She has killed the mouse king."

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about. The Sugar Plum Fairy had noticed that he did not return to the kingdom. She thought it was you and would like to thank you." The Arabian Coffee told them.

Serenity titled her head to the side. Who was this sugar plum fairy? Was she nice? Well, she would just have to wait and find out.

"Where is she?" Endymion asked the three women.

"Right behind you." Came a voice from behind the three of them. Serenity froze at the sound of that voice. It sounded a lot like her cousin, but it couldn't be, could it?

……

In the garden Hotaru was walking with Nephrite and Lita while Raye was walking with Jadeite. Now was the time she could ask about Serenity and find out what was so special about Serenity. "Jadeite, can I ask a question?" Raye began to say.

Jadeite looked at her with wide eyes. The mean Spanish Chocolate wanted to talk to him? But about what? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Sure." He answered.

"Where does Serenity come from?" Raye asked him. "I know she doesn't come from the land of sweets. Her outfit isn't represent by a sweet."

"She comes from a far away land. More like another world really."

"Why is Prince Endymion so interested in her?"

Jadeite looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested in the prince?" He contented her question with a question of his own.

Raye shot him a look. "Just answer my question." She told him.

"Alright, alright." Jadeite said to her. "I suppose it's because he loves her. About sixteen years ago in the kingdom across the hills there was a princess born. The Sugar Plum Fairy told the king and queen of the land of sweets that she was meant for their son. When the princess went missing about two days after she was born The Sugar Plum Fairy came again and said that they'll meet, but in a way never expected. The king and queen never told Endymion about that. I think Serenity might be the princess though."

When Jadeite was finished talking Raye got up and walked over to the pond. So this girl was a princess from the kingdom just over the hills. Well, that was just lovely. She sighed as she sat down next to the pond.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nutcracker: A Holiday Story 

**Chapter 6:**

Serenity couldn't take her eyes off of the sugar plum fairy. She looked exactly like her cousin Mina. Her hair was blonde like Mina's, but she was wearing a white satin dress. The dress came to the woman's knees. She wore no tights or stockings on her legs. Her feet had white high heels on them. On her back was a pair of small white wings. "Mina?" Serenity asked in a soft voice.

The Sugar Plum Fairy looked at Serenity strangely. No one called her by her first name. Who was she? The Sugar Plum Fairy cleared her throat and looked at Serenity. "Around here I am known as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Who are you?" She asked her voice sounding more mature than Serenity's cousin.

"My name is Serenity." She said to the Sugar Plum Fairy.

The Sugar Plum Fairy nodded her head as she turned to the others in the room. "Endymion, I have come to talk to you about the Mouse King."

Endymion looked at the Sugar Plum Fairy in shock. Didn't she know that the mouse king was dead? He thought that she knew everything that went on in the land of sweets. "What about the mouse king?" He asked.

The Sugar Plum Fairy looked at Endymion and gave him a small smile. "I know that the mouse king is dead. I wanted to thank you for protecting the land of sweets." The blonde fairy said as she curtsied before him.

Endymion watched uneasy as blonde fairy curtsied. She didn't know that he wasn't the one that killed the mouse king? "Um, I appreciate it, but I wasn't the one that killed the mouse king."

The Sugar Plum Fairy looked at him strangely. "If it wasn't you then who killed the mouse king?"

…..

As Raye sat by the pool of water Jadeite was trying to figure out away to talk to her. He wanted to tell her he made that whole story up of what he just told her. The only reason he made it up was because Raye was so 'in love' with the prince he thought he would make up some story and maybe she would lose her feelings for him. Well, he was an idiot, because it didn't go as planned.

He sighed as he got up and walked over to the pool of water where Raye was sitting. "Raye," He began as he crouched down next to her. "Can I tell you something?"

Raye looked up from the water and over at Jadeite. "What?" She asked him.

Jadeite took in a deep breath as he prepared to tell Raye this. "Raye, do you remember a little bit ago I told you something about Serenity?" He asked the Spanish Chocolate.

Raye rolled her eyes as she looked back at the water. "Yeah, how can I forget." She replied. "You just told me five minutes ago."

Jadeite sighed as he too looked at the water. "Right." He muttered. He then cleared his throat. "Well, there's just one thing. I…I lied."

"What?" Raye asked in a sharp tone.

Jadeite swallowed a lump in his throat. "I…uh…lied." He squeaked out.

Rei narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. This is one of the reasons she hated men. They were nothing but dishonest. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the pond. That gave her an idea. She stood up and brushed off her dress. Jadeite watched Raye stood up and he stood up too. Raye took a few steps and found herself standing in front of him. "So," She began as she took one more step. "you lied?"

Jadeite looked at her. "Y…yes." He stammered. She didn't seem mad like other women would.

"Well, I only have one response to that." Raye said quietly as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

With one great big shove she pushed him into the pond. Jadeite was caught off guard when she pushed him. He windmilled his arms trying to keep his balance but it didn't work and he ended up falling backwards into the pond filled with cold water.

Upon hearing the splash coming from the pool Hotaru, Nephrite, and Lita all ran over to the pond. "What happened?" Hotaru asked her sister when the three of them were near Raye.

Raye couldn't answer because a soaking Jadeite emerged from the pool. Lita and Nephrite couldn't help but laugh. He looked so ridicules. "I'm going to go change." He muttered as he staggered past everyone.

……

Endymion looked over his shoulder at Serenity. "Serenity killed the mouse king."

The Sugar Plum Fairy looked over at Serenity. She was shocked to say in the least that a young woman had killed the mouse king. "She killed the mouse king?"

"Yes and her name is Serenity."

"Serenity."

**AN: Happy New Year everyone. Anyway one more chapter until I'm done. **


End file.
